Harry Potter and the Element
by Melorious
Summary: Harry Potter and the Element is set twenty-five years after the Battle of Hogwarts and follows the lives of Harry Potter and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**HP chpt 1**

**Harry Potter and the Four Elements. Part 1**

Pre-synopsis,

It is twenty-five years after the fall of Voldemort, and Harry Potter now aged forty-two and head of the Auror department has continued his hunt of the illustrious criminal wizard known as "the Element"

**Closing Hunt**

Harry kneeled beside one of the many thousands of shallow pools that had formed in the sodden, sandy earth. He dipped his good hand into the water splashing it over his filthy and bearded face as his wand arm rested limply on the ground, the tips of his fingers had turned an unhealthy green. Somewhere in the distance a crow called, Harry looked up staring blankly at the sun which was slowly setting beneath the sand ridden plains that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Though the sodden sand might have looked appropriate for an English beach while the tide was out, for the New Valley in Egypt, a place which was supposed to be a desolate dune filled desert the picture was quite surreal.

A splashing noise behind him signalled movement, quickly Harry spun on his heel sliding Hagrid's crossbow free from a strap attached to his shoulders and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

Harry's breathing was heavy and difficult, his panting causing a rippling effect on the residues of water clinging to his beards whiskers. With his tired sunken eyes he scanned the horizon, he saw nothing.

'Accio!'

Hagrid's crossbow wrenched itself free of Harry's hands and was caught by an apparently suspended hand that had suddenly appeared.

'Potter, Potter,' said a cool, calm voice that seemed to radiate from the same place as the floating hand.

Percy Weasley pulled the cloak from himself smiling down at the pitiful looking Harry hunched forward. Percy had changed so much, his thick glasses that had once rivalled Harry's were gone, his hair was shoulder length and had turned a very dark red. The freckles and spots that had once plagued his face had been replaced by a single scar that ran down his left cheek marking his otherwise unblemished skin. Dressed in a deep purple coloured robe he replaced his wand within an inner pocket, he examined the crossbow.

'This doesn't belong to you,' said Percy gesturing to Hagrid's crossbow that he held loosely in his hand, with one powerful thrust he sent it to the ground making the weapon snap in two.

'Percy,' wheezed Harry still breathing heavily clutching his chest with his good hand, 'I know you…I know you don't…'

'Save it please Harry,' said Percy idly, 'you fought a good fight, you came close, but you lost, you never know when to quit this is your greatest downfall. Instead of accepting your defeat you run around the desert for five days dragging it out and delaying me.'

'I did not make you hunt me,' growled Harry.

'Nor I you,' reminded Percy, 'but then you're rather like a weed, unless you kill it, it has a nasty habit of coming back to ruin your garden once more.'

'Kill me and you shall never find it,' wheezed Harry.

'Please,' scoffed Percy diving into his robes again, though this time retrieving a different wand to his own, 'I think this will assist me, not the mention the notes and routes you left behind at your home.'

Harry looked in dismay at the wand held so gently by Percy's finger tips, finally accepting defeat he slumped onto the ground making a loud plopping noise as his backside collided with the wet sand.

'You should never have returned this to Dumbledore's tomb,' said Percy shaking his head, 'anyone with half the ability to do a little research would have worked out that the elder wand recognised you as its master, and how hard is it really to look inside a tomb to see if a wand is there?'

'You were a Griffindor,' wheezed Harry weakly, 'This is not something you should do…'

'I always thought I was poorly placed in Griffindor,' remarked Percy cutting Harry off mid sentence, 'I always thought I was better suited to Slytherin until one day I realised something, Griffindor values, courage, daring and nerve, all qualities that are required of a man seeking to do what I seek to do.'

'And chivalry,' called back Harry in a hoarse voice, 'Did you forget that one?'

'Chivalry?' repeated Percy looking confused, 'Oh I am sorry Harry, was our last encounter un-fair? Did I bring cronies with me, did we gang up on you, and were you disadvantaged in some way? Was Ron, or Neville, or Kingsley or Viktor Krum disadvantaged? Or were all of those duals fair fights, because as I remember it I won each of them on merit? The bad man can be chivalrous too Harry, not to say that I am the bad man.'

'What kind of a man kills his own brother!' growled Harry clutching his chest, his breathing growing heavier.

'The sort whose brother has major insecurities from being shadowed all of his life and has a whore of a wife who sleeps with his best friend,' retorted Percy anger residing in his tone. 'Did I want to kill Ron, of course not he was my brother, would he have killed me? In a heartbeat, because he believed that I, like you, was sleeping with his wife. The only difference being that in my case I was not. So do not play that Griffindor is good nonsense with me, you're hardly a shining knight yourself.'

'I have done things that I am not proud of Percy,' wheezed Harry, 'But that does not mean I think them right.'

'No, but can you live with them?' asked Percy returning the Elder wand to his robes and redrawing his own.

'Yes,' wheezed Harry, 'yes I can and have lived with them.'

'So can I,' concluded Percy coldly, 'Avada Kadavra!'

A green light reflected off the puddles of water as the lifeless body of the infamous Harry Potter rolled face first into the shallow pool he had washed in minutes earlier.

'You did your best Harry,' remarked Percy, 'You were a worthy rival, I shall miss that about you.'

Albus woke with a start his body bolting into an upright position only to slam his head into the supporting beam of the bunk above him. Falling back down onto his bed he rubbed his forehead cursing himself for wanting a bunk bed in his room when he didn't share it with anyone. He heard his sister Lily call his mother from the room next to his.

'Mum! Albus is making funny noises again!'

'Kreacher,' he heard his mothers muffled voice say from downstairs, 'go check on Albus,'

Albus heard the faint croaky noise of Kreacher speaking before a crack echoed in his room and the ancient Houseelf stared respectfully at him.

'Mistress…'

'I know thank you Kreacher,' said Albus lifting himself upright and putting on his slippers that were left by the bed, he leaned forward to whisper to Kreacher, 'did you manage it?'

Kreacher's ancient and wrinkled face formed a large and out of place grin as he pulled a rolled up scroll from the clean pillowcase he wore.

'Kreacher copied every detail master,' he said with his sinister looking smile as he handed the scroll to Albus who opened it seeing the Marauders map on the fresh white scroll paper.

'Perfect,' he said watching a set of footsteps labelled, 'headmistress Minerva" make their way to the school library. Laughing in happy excitement he jumped from his bed hugging the startled Kreacher and rushed over to the corner of his room where he carefully placed the new map within a thick wad of scroll paper. He picked up a frail brown scroll next to this fresh wad.

'What would I do without you Kreacher?' asked Albus smiling.

'Master would be in more trouble Kreacher should imagine,' remarked the houself grinning before he vanished again with a loud crack.

Albus heard the muffled talking of a man downstairs, excitement rushed through him, was it his father, had he finally returned from his assignment?

Albus with the old map in hand dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown raced out of his room nearly knocking over Lily as she walked drearily across the landing to the bathroom, her toothbrush cleaning her teeth as her hands hung lazily by her side. Tearing past her he made his way down the stairs skipping every other step to speed up his journey. He tore through the hall nearly knocking over Fawks who squawked angrily on his perch and tumbled through the kitchen door catching himself on the table in front of him. He looked up seeing a dark haired wizard in his early twenties stare humouredly back at him.

'Oh, it's the Slytherin,' remarked the young wizard.

'Shut up James,' grumbled Albus disappointed that it was not their father he had heard.

'Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?'

'Of course,' said Albus sitting in the chair opposite him, 'I might be made Head Boy,'

'Lucky you,' said James sneering behind his coffee.

'Mock him all you want,' snapped their mother at James slamming a plate of toast in front of him her flaming red hair bouncing as angrily as her voice, 'but he is a dammed harder working student than you ever were!'

'I know, I know,' said James pushing a piece of toast that had half fallen off the plate back on, 'As dad says he lives up to his name, he is just like Albus Dumbledore was at his age.'

'Only not so selfish,' mumbled Albus through a mouthful of toast spitting bits over the table as he spoke.

'Ah, the intellectual wealth of tomorrow,' remarked James looking at the half chewed pieces of toast on the table. 'Still no word from Dad?' he asked looking at his mother, Ginny shook her head worriedly.

'Twelve days now, he has never gone this long without sending some sort of word out, nothing from Kingsley or Viktor, I am terrified that something bad has happened.'

'Relax mum,' said Albus swallowing the last of his mouthful, 'Dad will be fine, he always is, he is the boy who lives remember?'

'Boy who lived,' corrected James.

'Well either way that title is null and void he isn't a boy anymore,' remarked their mother as she heatedly sliced up pieces of bacon.

Light thuds sounded from above signalling that Lily was coming downstairs.

'Ah,' said James looking disapprovingly as he saw his sister walking though the hall towards the kitchen, 'here comes my jailbait sister wearing a ridiculously short nighty,'

'James don't talk about your sister like that she's fifteen,' scolded his mother.

'Which is why I called her jailbait,' he replied shrugging, unsure why he had been shouted at.

'And you!' snapped their mother at Albus, 'don't think I have forgotten that you have the Marauders map!'

'I have it right here for you,' said Albus politely handing it over to his mother who took the tattered old paper suspiciously.

'That was easy,' she remarked, 'why so willing?'

'What is the point of putting off the inevitable?' he asked shrugging, 'after last years antics I knew you wouldn't let me keep old of it.'

'Then you should have made a copy or something, you're supposed to be a genius' remarked James spilling his coffee slightly, apparently outraged that the map had been taken from his brothers hands.

'This map nearly got him caught stealing from the potions master!' hissed Ginny slapping Albus across the head with it.

'I maintain that it probably prevented me getting caught,' said Albus helping himself to another piece of toast watching as he mother inspected the parchment making sure that it was the Marauders map.

'So Lily, planning on getting any more of my old teachers fired?' asked James before downing the last of his coffee.

'That's not funny!' snarled Lily, 'Professor Flitwick was looking up my dress!'

'The man's about two foot four I don't think he can help but look up people's dresses, everything is taller than him!'

Lily made a snarling growl of a noise then stood up out of her chair her plate of toast in hand.

'Mother I am eating this in my room!' she snapped before marching through the hall darting back screaming in surprise and anger as Fawk stole a piece of her toast from her plate.

'So how is work going with Uncle George?' asked Albus taking hold of a cup of tea that had floated to him.

'Alright I suppose,' said James unenthusiastically, 'he doesn't really spend much time out on the shop floor, he is a lot less fun than he used to be, these days he is cooped up in his office. He saw a picture of that Van Gough the other day, thought Muggles were mocking him or something, but other than that there hasn't been much of a laugh coming from him.' A strange whirling sound signalled the arrival of someone by apparition, Teddy Lupin walked into the room from the hall his inherited metamorphmagus ability from his mother allowed him to transform at will into any new appearance that he desired, in this case he had assumed long black hair and light blue eyes nestled into a pale skinned face, he was all together handsome, but then of course, he could choose to be.

'Ted,' said Ginny happily as she wiped her hands on a table cloth and went to hug him.

'The Don still not back?' asked Teddy.

'No,' said Ginny shaking her head worriedly, 'but that's all we seem to talk about these last few days, where's Victoire?'

'In France with Fleur de phlegm visiting her grandparents,' said Ted grumpily.

'Are things still not going well with her mother?' asked Ginny disappointedly noticing the "de phlegm" he had added after Fleur.

'I think she just dislikes the fact that I can transform into a person more beautiful than her,' remarked Ted coldly as he slumped into the chair next to Albus rustling his hair before picking up a piece of toast from his plate.

'So what brings you here?' asked James looking curiously at Ted.

'Just thought I would pop in and say hello before my shift at the ministry starts, and of course to see if the Don had returned.'

'Why do you call him the Don?' asked Albus.

'Because he is my Godfather,' answered Ted who still received a blank look from Albus, Ted turned to James in disbelief 'has he never watched the Godfather?'

'Albus is too busy with his studies to waste time on Muggle entertainment,' remarked James smirking. Fawk's let out a loud cry startled as someone banged on the front door.

'Oh no don't bother yourselves I'll get it,' snapped Ginny sarcastically to the three boys as she squeezed past them into the hall. She waved her hand angrily at Fawk's making him flap his wings aggressively in retaliation. She peered though the peephole and gasped.

'Percy!'

At the sound of the name the three boys filtered quickly into the hall to see Ginny hugging her brother hard who silently and sadly hugged her back. Ginny pulled away from him sensing the bad news.

'What is it?' she asked her hand clawing at the clothes around her heart.

'I have bad news,' he said gravely, his face was etched with grief, 'very bad news.'


	2. Chapter 2

**HP chpt 2**

**The Disbelief**

Hermione lay in a fit of tears as the letter informing her that the two men she had loved most in the world had both been killed. Her eyes had been rubbed raw and she had not washed in two days, instead she had opted to lie in the bed of the hotel room she was staying in while on an undercover assignment in south London. A knock came at the door.

'Go away!' she screeched at the door.

'Herm?' called back a gentle voice.

'Percy?' she gasped between sobs.

'Yeah it's me,' called back Percy's gentle voice.

'What are you doing here?' she cried hiccupping from sobbing so hard.

'The ministry sent me, can you please open the door?'

The rolled pathetically out of bed tugging a dressing gown around herself and frumpishly opened the door seeing a tall, bald, black man dressed in an expensive tuxedo.

'Why have you drunk Polyjuice potion?' she asked letting out a small laugh of amusement.

'Security reasons,' answered Percy striding into the room observing the masses of used tissues and discarded tubs of ice cream.

'Good god,' he said turning to look at her, 'have you been watching the Note Book?'

Hermione let out another weak laugh, 'you always know how to cheer me up.'

'Yes well I doubt this will humour you,' he said pulling out the elder wand and pointing it at her.

'Percy?' breathed Hermione walking backwards and falling onto the bed, 'what, what is this?'

'Consider it poetic justice you stupid mudblood,' he hissed taking a step forward, 'I know who Hugo's father really is, those green eyes, so like Harry's, all those long nights working at the ministry, Ron soon grew paranoid enough to leave Georges joke shop and instead join the Auror order, he knew something was going on.

'This is what this is!' shrieked Hermione hysterical, 'you have come here to punish me for having an affair!'

'No,' said Percy, 'No I have come to kill you because you are too good at your job and I do not want you getting in my way, the affair just makes it poetic.'

Hermione rolled for her wand which was on the bedside table, Percy, his wand already in hand stretched it out with ease.

'Avada Kadavra!'

Ted and Percy both stood in the glass theatre room watching the Ministry coroners determine the cause of death of Harry and Kingsley who had both been found in the Egyptian desert only hours after the body of Ron had been discovered in his home in Hogsmeade and Neville's in the Library of Hogwarts. Reports were flying in across the radio channels with news that the former Seeker Viktor Krum had also died. At first Ginny had refused to let the autopsy be carried out instead wanting only to be left alone with Harry's corpse, but as Ted and Percy explained she came to understand in her devastated condition that the only means of identifying who and why he had been killed was to undergo tests.

'Oh course this has turned the Auror department on its head,' said Percy quietly to Ted, 'What with Kingsely and Harry both gone at the same time, plus Ron, Hermione, and the deputy head Ralph Fervour.'

'That just leaves me and Seamus Finnegan,' said Ted turning pale, 'I did not realise Ralph and Hermione were dead too.'

'Oh yes, found him lying in a ditch with half his arm blown off about two hours ago, and we have just had reports that she was killed while on an assignment' said Percy in an oddly calm voice, 'the good news is that they have a profile of the killer, about 6.2, black and wearing a tuxedo.'

'You seem awfully calm for a man who has just lost a brother,' said Ted staring down at his dead godfathers face, 'I don't know how you can do it,'

'You have to try and look at the greater picture,' said Percy placing a reassuring hand on Ted's shoulder, 'No matter how angry, how upset I get it will not make the situation any better, we are of little use if we think too much with our hearts at this time.'

'I wish I could speak with him just one more time,' said Ted, 'find out who did this.'

'yes,' said Percy, 'If you had the resurrection stone then you could, but he threw that in the forbidden forest, it would take you days to find it, of course if you had, had use of the elder wand and the common sense to use Accio with it then I am sure you would have found it sooner rather than stinging your hands on nettles and thistles till they were numb.'

Ted looked at Percy strangely.

'Sorry I am rambling,' lied Percy quickly, 'grief, you know, coping mechanism.'

'Yeah,' said Ted patting Percy confused on the back, 'They were on a lead, I think that Ron was in on it, Ralph must have been in on it too.'

'Ralph was always a nosey individual, always had to know what the others in the ministry were doing, I am sure that whoever did this was just erring on the side of caution with regards to killing him,' said Percy with a clear tone of dislike in his voice.

'So the individual is black, do you think it could be an Egyptian?' asked Ted.

'It would make sense,' agreed Percy, 'Kingsley and Harry were both killed in Egypt.'

'They say that in the desert where they found the bodies,' said Ted his voice breaking slightly as he fought back a tear, 'it was as if it had been raining four about fours days straight, the sand was wet through.'

'Yes,' agreed Percy his eyes narrowing as he looked curiously at some strange procedure one of the Wizards was carrying out on Harry's face.

'It ain't him!' called out the wizard loudly taking a few steps back from Harry's face.

'What called out the other two wizards working on Kingsley.

'What?' hissed Percy in anger and disbelief, 'then who is it!' he bellowed through the glass.'

'I don't know!' called back the wizard, 'but it isn't him, it's a decoy look!' the wizard held up a fleshy mask sculpted to resemble Harry perfectly, the wizard was forced to leap backwards tripping over another wizard as the body of Harry's suddenly swelled, the beard on its mutilated face grew and grew as the body swelled into the large and powerful Hagrid, former grounds keeper of Hogwarts.

'All be dammed,' breathed Ted in shock, 'it's Hagrid!'

'It is unbelievable,' said Percy in despair and disbelief, Ted mistook Percy's expression and tone to be from relief.

'Then Harry could still alive!' exclaimed Ted a hopeful expression etching its way onto his face as he looped an arm around Percy hugging him tightly.

'Yes,' said Percy in disbelief looking around worriedly, 'I suspect he is,'

'Now we shouldn't get too hopeful,' said Ted now pacing around trying to control himself, 'We don't know anything for sure yet.'

'Oh now come on,' said Percy irritably, 'Of course he is alive knowing my luck!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Ted looking confusedly at Percy.

'I'm just stating that I am a lucky guy,' said Percy pitifully covering his tracks.

'Oh,' said Ted seeming not to notice and was staring at the theatre once more as the three wizards accidentally wrench half of Kingsley's face off.

'Guess he was real then,' remarked Ted.

'Yeah,' said Percy bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

**HP chpt 1**

**Harry Potter and the Four Elements. Part 1**

Pre-synopsis,

It is twenty-five years after the fall of Voldemort, and Harry Potter now aged forty-two and head of the Auror department has continued his hunt of the illustrious criminal wizard known as "the Element"

**Closing Hunt**

Harry kneeled beside one of the many thousands of shallow pools that had formed in the sodden, sandy earth. He dipped his good hand into the water splashing it over his filthy and bearded face as his wand arm rested limply on the ground, the tips of his fingers had turned an unhealthy green. Somewhere in the distance a crow called, Harry looked up staring blankly at the sun which was slowly setting beneath the sand ridden plains that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Though the sodden sand might have looked appropriate for an English beach while the tide was out, for the New Valley in Egypt, a place which was supposed to be a desolate dune filled desert the picture was quite surreal.

A splashing noise behind him signalled movement, quickly Harry spun on his heel sliding Hagrid's crossbow free from a strap attached to his shoulders and pointed it in the direction of the noise.

Harry's breathing was heavy and difficult, his panting causing a rippling effect on the residues of water clinging to his beards whiskers. With his tired sunken eyes he scanned the horizon, he saw nothing.

'Accio!'

Hagrid's crossbow wrenched itself free of Harry's hands and was caught by an apparently suspended hand that had suddenly appeared.

'Potter, Potter,' said a cool, calm voice that seemed to radiate from the same place as the floating hand.

Percy Weasley pulled the cloak from himself smiling down at the pitiful looking Harry hunched forward. Percy had changed so much, his thick glasses that had once rivalled Harry's were gone, his hair was shoulder length and had turned a very dark red. The freckles and spots that had once plagued his face had been replaced by a single scar that ran down his left cheek marking his otherwise unblemished skin. Dressed in a deep purple coloured robe he replaced his wand within an inner pocket, he examined the crossbow.

'This doesn't belong to you,' said Percy gesturing to Hagrid's crossbow that he held loosely in his hand, with one powerful thrust he sent it to the ground making the weapon snap in two.

'Percy,' wheezed Harry still breathing heavily clutching his chest with his good hand, 'I know you…I know you don't…'

'Save it please Harry,' said Percy idly, 'you fought a good fight, you came close, but you lost, you never know when to quit this is your greatest downfall. Instead of accepting your defeat you run around the desert for five days dragging it out and delaying me.'

'I did not make you hunt me,' growled Harry.

'Nor I you,' reminded Percy, 'but then you're rather like a weed, unless you kill it, it has a nasty habit of coming back to ruin your garden once more.'

'Kill me and you shall never find it,' wheezed Harry.

'Please,' scoffed Percy diving into his robes again, though this time retrieving a different wand to his own, 'I think this will assist me, not the mention the notes and routes you left behind at your home.'

Harry looked in dismay at the wand held so gently by Percy's finger tips, finally accepting defeat he slumped onto the ground making a loud plopping noise as his backside collided with the wet sand.

'You should never have returned this to Dumbledore's tomb,' said Percy shaking his head, 'anyone with half the ability to do a little research would have worked out that the elder wand recognised you as its master, and how hard is it really to look inside a tomb to see if a wand is there?'

'You were a Griffindor,' wheezed Harry weakly, 'This is not something you should do…'

'I always thought I was poorly placed in Griffindor,' remarked Percy cutting Harry off mid sentence, 'I always thought I was better suited to Slytherin until one day I realised something, Griffindor values, courage, daring and nerve, all qualities that are required of a man seeking to do what I seek to do.'

'And chivalry,' called back Harry in a hoarse voice, 'Did you forget that one?'

'Chivalry?' repeated Percy looking confused, 'Oh I am sorry Harry, was our last encounter un-fair? Did I bring cronies with me, did we gang up on you, and were you disadvantaged in some way? Was Ron, or Neville, or Kingsley or Viktor Krum disadvantaged? Or were all of those duals fair fights, because as I remember it I won each of them on merit? The bad man can be chivalrous too Harry, not to say that I am the bad man.'

'What kind of a man kills his own brother!' growled Harry clutching his chest, his breathing growing heavier.

'The sort whose brother has major insecurities from being shadowed all of his life and has a whore of a wife who sleeps with his best friend,' retorted Percy anger residing in his tone. 'Did I want to kill Ron, of course not he was my brother, would he have killed me? In a heartbeat, because he believed that I, like you, was sleeping with his wife. The only difference being that in my case I was not. So do not play that Griffindor is good nonsense with me, you're hardly a shining knight yourself.'

'I have done things that I am not proud of Percy,' wheezed Harry, 'But that does not mean I think them right.'

'No, but can you live with them?' asked Percy returning the Elder wand to his robes and redrawing his own.

'Yes,' wheezed Harry, 'yes I can and have lived with them.'

'So can I,' concluded Percy coldly, 'Avada Kadavra!'

A green light reflected off the puddles of water as the lifeless body of the infamous Harry Potter rolled face first into the shallow pool he had washed in minutes earlier.

'You did your best Harry,' remarked Percy, 'You were a worthy rival, I shall miss that about you.'

Albus woke with a start his body bolting into an upright position only to slam his head into the supporting beam of the bunk above him. Falling back down onto his bed he rubbed his forehead cursing himself for wanting a bunk bed in his room when he didn't share it with anyone. He heard his sister Lily call his mother from the room next to his.

'Mum! Albus is making funny noises again!'

'Kreacher,' he heard his mothers muffled voice say from downstairs, 'go check on Albus,'

Albus heard the faint croaky noise of Kreacher speaking before a crack echoed in his room and the ancient Houseelf stared respectfully at him.

'Mistress…'

'I know thank you Kreacher,' said Albus lifting himself upright and putting on his slippers that were left by the bed, he leaned forward to whisper to Kreacher, 'did you manage it?'

Kreacher's ancient and wrinkled face formed a large and out of place grin as he pulled a rolled up scroll from the clean pillowcase he wore.

'Kreacher copied every detail master,' he said with his sinister looking smile as he handed the scroll to Albus who opened it seeing the Marauders map on the fresh white scroll paper.

'Perfect,' he said watching a set of footsteps labelled, 'headmistress Minerva" make their way to the school library. Laughing in happy excitement he jumped from his bed hugging the startled Kreacher and rushed over to the corner of his room where he carefully placed the new map within a thick wad of scroll paper. He picked up a frail brown scroll next to this fresh wad.

'What would I do without you Kreacher?' asked Albus smiling.

'Master would be in more trouble Kreacher should imagine,' remarked the houself grinning before he vanished again with a loud crack.

Albus heard the muffled talking of a man downstairs, excitement rushed through him, was it his father, had he finally returned from his assignment?

Albus with the old map in hand dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown raced out of his room nearly knocking over Lily as she walked drearily across the landing to the bathroom, her toothbrush cleaning her teeth as her hands hung lazily by her side. Tearing past her he made his way down the stairs skipping every other step to speed up his journey. He tore through the hall nearly knocking over Fawks who squawked angrily on his perch and tumbled through the kitchen door catching himself on the table in front of him. He looked up seeing a dark haired wizard in his early twenties stare humouredly back at him.

'Oh, it's the Slytherin,' remarked the young wizard.

'Shut up James,' grumbled Albus disappointed that it was not their father he had heard.

'Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?'

'Of course,' said Albus sitting in the chair opposite him, 'I might be made Head Boy,'

'Lucky you,' said James sneering behind his coffee.

'Mock him all you want,' snapped their mother at James slamming a plate of toast in front of him her flaming red hair bouncing as angrily as her voice, 'but he is a dammed harder working student than you ever were!'

'I know, I know,' said James pushing a piece of toast that had half fallen off the plate back on, 'As dad says he lives up to his name, he is just like Albus Dumbledore was at his age.'

'Only not so selfish,' mumbled Albus through a mouthful of toast spitting bits over the table as he spoke.

'Ah, the intellectual wealth of tomorrow,' remarked James looking at the half chewed pieces of toast on the table. 'Still no word from Dad?' he asked looking at his mother, Ginny shook her head worriedly.

'Twelve days now, he has never gone this long without sending some sort of word out, nothing from Kingsley or Viktor, I am terrified that something bad has happened.'

'Relax mum,' said Albus swallowing the last of his mouthful, 'Dad will be fine, he always is, he is the boy who lives remember?'

'Boy who lived,' corrected James.

'Well either way that title is null and void he isn't a boy anymore,' remarked their mother as she heatedly sliced up pieces of bacon.

Light thuds sounded from above signalling that Lily was coming downstairs.

'Ah,' said James looking disapprovingly as he saw his sister walking though the hall towards the kitchen, 'here comes my jailbait sister wearing a ridiculously short nighty,'

'James don't talk about your sister like that she's fifteen,' scolded his mother.

'Which is why I called her jailbait,' he replied shrugging, unsure why he had been shouted at.

'And you!' snapped their mother at Albus, 'don't think I have forgotten that you have the Marauders map!'

'I have it right here for you,' said Albus politely handing it over to his mother who took the tattered old paper suspiciously.

'That was easy,' she remarked, 'why so willing?'

'What is the point of putting off the inevitable?' he asked shrugging, 'after last years antics I knew you wouldn't let me keep old of it.'

'Then you should have made a copy or something, you're supposed to be a genius' remarked James spilling his coffee slightly, apparently outraged that the map had been taken from his brothers hands.

'This map nearly got him caught stealing from the potions master!' hissed Ginny slapping Albus across the head with it.

'I maintain that it probably prevented me getting caught,' said Albus helping himself to another piece of toast watching as he mother inspected the parchment making sure that it was the Marauders map.

'So Lily, planning on getting any more of my old teachers fired?' asked James before downing the last of his coffee.

'That's not funny!' snarled Lily, 'Professor Flitwick was looking up my dress!'

'The man's about two foot four I don't think he can help but look up people's dresses, everything is taller than him!'

Lily made a snarling growl of a noise then stood up out of her chair her plate of toast in hand.

'Mother I am eating this in my room!' she snapped before marching through the hall darting back screaming in surprise and anger as Fawk stole a piece of her toast from her plate.

'So how is work going with Uncle George?' asked Albus taking hold of a cup of tea that had floated to him.

'Alright I suppose,' said James unenthusiastically, 'he doesn't really spend much time out on the shop floor, he is a lot less fun than he used to be, these days he is cooped up in his office. He saw a picture of that Van Gough the other day, thought Muggles were mocking him or something, but other than that there hasn't been much of a laugh coming from him.' A strange whirling sound signalled the arrival of someone by apparition, Teddy Lupin walked into the room from the hall his inherited metamorphmagus ability from his mother allowed him to transform at will into any new appearance that he desired, in this case he had assumed long black hair and light blue eyes nestled into a pale skinned face, he was all together handsome, but then of course, he could choose to be.

'Ted,' said Ginny happily as she wiped her hands on a table cloth and went to hug him.

'The Don still not back?' asked Teddy.

'No,' said Ginny shaking her head worriedly, 'but that's all we seem to talk about these last few days, where's Victoire?'

'In France with Fleur de phlegm visiting her grandparents,' said Ted grumpily.

'Are things still not going well with her mother?' asked Ginny disappointedly noticing the "de phlegm" he had added after Fleur.

'I think she just dislikes the fact that I can transform into a person more beautiful than her,' remarked Ted coldly as he slumped into the chair next to Albus rustling his hair before picking up a piece of toast from his plate.

'So what brings you here?' asked James looking curiously at Ted.

'Just thought I would pop in and say hello before my shift at the ministry starts, and of course to see if the Don had returned.'

'Why do you call him the Don?' asked Albus.

'Because he is my Godfather,' answered Ted who still received a blank look from Albus, Ted turned to James in disbelief 'has he never watched the Godfather?'

'Albus is too busy with his studies to waste time on Muggle entertainment,' remarked James smirking. Fawk's let out a loud cry startled as someone banged on the front door.

'Oh no don't bother yourselves I'll get it,' snapped Ginny sarcastically to the three boys as she squeezed past them into the hall. She waved her hand angrily at Fawk's making him flap his wings aggressively in retaliation. She peered though the peephole and gasped.

'Percy!'

At the sound of the name the three boys filtered quickly into the hall to see Ginny hugging her brother hard who silently and sadly hugged her back. Ginny pulled away from him sensing the bad news.

'What is it?' she asked her hand clawing at the clothes around her heart.

'I have bad news,' he said gravely, his face was etched with grief, 'very bad news.'


	4. Chapter 4

**HP chpt 4**

**Aeolis**

The continual breeze fluttered over the ancient Mayan ruins built into the mountain itself, so high were the ruins that clouds often floated across them, little lived here save for the grass, insects and a handful of birds. All in all it was a desolate, peaceful place. This serenity was broken as Percy Weasley apparated to the ruins. Instinctively he drew his wand cautiously scanning his surroundings. Back in Egypt Harry had anticipated Percy's arrival and had, along with Kingsley, Viktor and that old oaf Hagrid set a trap. It had been a narrow escape, and Percy had been sure there and then that he had killed Hagrid, evidently he was wrong as since then Hagrid had proved a surprising, yet convincing decoy to Harry Potter himself.

Percy's attention returned to his plans, he was here for a reason, for Aeolis, somewhere in this rubble mess lay a blue circle, Percy's next step towards immortality. A horse neighed loudly in the distance, Percy's head whipped around, the mountain ranges were no place for horses, especially not at these heights, someone was approaching and he was willing to be that they were not muggle. He scanned the mountainsides but saw nothing, no movement or trace of life, then a dot caught his eye. Peering up into the sky he saw the tiny silhouette of a carriage racing through the air towards him.

'Harry,' he hissed, 'is that you?'

'No,' said a loud confident voice behind him, 'No that is not me, _accio!_'

Percy felt his robes flutter as the Elder wand flew from his pocket landing in Harry's hand, Percy spun on his heel aiming his wand at Harry.

'Crucio!' he exclaimed as the spell leached from his wand and darted towards Harry who merely batted it aside with his own wand.

'So many of my friends are in the earth because of you,' said Harry, his tone was not angry, more disappointed.

'Well then perhaps you should stop having friends,' retorted Percy whose face broke into a grin, 'how do I know this is the real Harry Potter?'

'The wand came to me, would it have done if I was not?' asked Harry.

'You're right,' said Percy licking his lips slightly, 'I have some good news by the way, well bad for you.'

'What might that be?' asked Harry.

Percy pushed out his wand free hand creating a jet of water that spiralled towards Harry freezing as it did taking on the shape of a javelin, Harry was forced to jump out of the way.

'The Tattva, I have unlocked it,' said Percy creating a second much larger icicle and propelling it at Harry who with his free hand stretched it out throwing it leftwards, almost instantly the mass of ice shifted its direction and flew off over the mountain.

Percy took a step back in shock and slipped his wand back into his robes

'You're not the only one,' said Harry grinning as he too slipped the Elder wand into his own robes, 'You think I would sit and wait for you here without getting the Aeolis?'

Percy snarled angrily and charged forward, grinning Harry raced towards Percy both their arms outstretched. Percy struck first launching a jet of icy cold streaming water that seemed to form from his very hands towards Harry who stretched out his own hands distorting the air in front of them as he pushed forward a powerful gust stopping the jet of water. The two were locked in the struggle their abilities meeting in the space between them equalled in every respect. Then Harry seized his moment dropping to the floor allowing Percy's attack to stream over his head while he delivered a powerful gust at Percy's torso lifting him off the ground and causing him to roll several feet down the hard rocky surface of the mountain. Percy quickly righted himself stumbling slightly from a sprained ankle he stretched out his hand at the advancing Harry, he launched five dart like icicles from each of his fingers and thumb at Harry who halted his run throwing him off balance and waved his hand quickly creating a gust that deflected Percy's attack, one of the iceless, blown off course by the wind landed into his thigh, Harry let out a painful cry then stretched his hand out hitting Percy with another powerful gust that knocked him even further down the mountain.

Harry fell backwards onto the steep mountain side to inspect his injury, tearing aside the cloth of his trousers to get a better look.

'_Avada…!'_

Harry looked below him seeing Percy with a deep cut on his forehead aiming his wand at Harry, without thinking Harry stretched out his hand imitating an upwards yanking impression making a wind pull Percy from off the ground throwing his aim off causing the spell to zoom off into the air. With Percy suspended in the air, Harry forgot about his wound and delve back into his robes pulling free his wand aiming it at Percy who was battling with the wind to keep hold of his wand.

'_Avada…!' _

Percy spiralled in the sky then with a loud pop apparated, without the target to focus on the gusts of wind that Harry had made collided into one another and bounced around him knocking him back onto the ground again.

'Dammit!' he hissed beating the earth with his fist, looking up in the sky he could see that the carriage was almost upon him, while he knew that it was not in league with Percy, at the same time Harry did not know if it was friend or foe. Forcing himself to his feet he made a quick pivot on his heel and apparated. The doors of the carriage opened, James and Albus fell gracelessly out as Malfoy calmly exited through the opposite door, the driver, heavily wrapped in black cloth with nothing but goggles protruding through jumped down to join them.

'Albus!' cried a muffled and excited voice!'

'Scropious?' asked Albus getting to his feet and staring at the strange ninja like person before him.

'Of course!' cried the ninja pulling his head gear off the reveal a slightly sweaty faced version of the young Draco Malfoy.

'There are puddles of water everywhere,' cursed Mr Malfoy, 'there were puddles of water in Egypt to, I think we might already be too late.'

'You think then that whoever it is knows how to use the Tattva's?' asked James brushing off the dirt from falling over.

'I do,' confirmed Mr Malfoy grimly, 'and I think that someone else was here, there are broken shards of ice everywhere on top of the water, why would they need to use their ability if there is no one to use it against?'

'Then maybe he did not manage to get it, there are no bodies, perhaps the fight was broken up before either could take the Tattva?' suggested Scorpious.

'I doubt it,' retorted James, 'More likely the fight stopped because one of them got the Tattva.'

'I agree with the idiot,' said Mr Malfoy gazing about the ruins, 'No reason to leave unless there is nothing to be had.'

Albus kicked the ground in irritation, his brow furrowing he kicked the ground again, there was something strange about it, the earth felt too soft. The ground began to give way, Albus let out a small yelp of shock before being swallowed by the newly formed hole.

'Albus!' cried Scorpious crouching over the narrow, black hole where his friend had been standing only moments. Earlier. James was next racing over and pushing Scorpious out of the way.

'Albus, Albus!'

'Stop being so melodramatic you two,' grumbled Draco as he slowly approached the hole, 'If you look, one side of it is smooth and slopes to the left he hasn't fallen to his death he has slid to some underground chamber, probably, now Potter I want you to go in first after him.'

'Why?' asked James.

'Because I don't like you,' with a hard kick Draco Malfoy sent James tumbling down the hole. Scorpious you stay here and mind the horses.'

'But Father I want to go after…'

'You are the carrier of our families name, you think I am going to risk letting you die in some hole with a bunch of half bloods forget it!' with that Draco dived into the hole. He slid for a few seconds before colliding with James in pitch black.

'Ow!' exclaimed James.

'Quiet,' grumbled Draco irritably, 'Lumos!'

They found themselves in a small tomb like room with strange engravings carved along the walls.

'What do they say?' asked James peering at them.

'Do I look like a translator?' asked Malfoy sarcastically, 'It looks to me like it is Greek, which is interesting considering this is South America.'

'Hey guys!' called a dusty Albus proudly holding up a blue marble like ball in the dim wand light.

'This wouldn't happen to be what we are looking for would it?'

'I believe it could very well be,' said Mr Malfoy looking impressed at the small object.

'The writing on these walls is Greek, well ancient Greek' said Albus.

'Can you read it at all?' asked Malfoy.

'A little, apparently there is a whole other collection of spells that can be spoken in Greek,'

'What do the walls say?' asked James.

'Something to do with the elements, your soul and something about there being three.'

'Well there isn't,' said Malfoy, 'there are five according to your father.'

'Actually I think it is more like fifteen then, there are three of each specific Tattva,' said Albus pointing to the wall, it says "three water", then it spouts something about Aeolis and three godly horses or something.'

'I think we might need to make that trip to Egypt then after all,' said Mr Malfoy.


End file.
